dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
David Norman
Professor David Norman is a scientist and also a member of Dino Attack. Biography Early life David was born in 1973 and from the start showed great understanding of science, being educated in Cambridge University and earning his Doctor's certificate there. Soon after, he moved to LEGO City and designed the Business Inc. Building. After, he met another scientist, Dr Smith and together they built a lab. Alpha Team It is also known that in late 2007 he was selected to become an Alpha Team agent, finishing his training and being promoted to Standard Agent in early 2008. Little is known about his life during this time, as David appeared to 'vanish' from LEGO City. However, in late 2008, David was granted leave from Alpha Team to return to Cambridge, where he studied for and recieved his Professor's certificate. By 2010, he was once again working for Alpha Team, this time as a Scientific Consultant to them. Dino Attack In the early months of the Attack, David was transferred to the Dino Attack Team. He spent the first few months defending LEGO City. David was then assigned to find Zenna, Elizabeth, Alpha and Zyra at Castle Cove. They spent a day there, before going back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Then, when Zyra was on a dinghy, a storm swept Zyra out to sea. David and Zenna, whom he had previously worked with as an Alpha Team agent, went to a hi-tech area of LEGO City, where some scientists were adding the finishing touches to their Rocket-Plane. The scientists lent the Rocket-Plane to David and Zenna, who used it to track down Zyra, who had been rescued by a T-1 Typhoon on its way to Ogel's Island. Ogel's Island The Rocket and T-1 Typhoon were attacked by a Mutant Pterosaur, and in the resulting confusion, the vehicles ended up at their destination: Ogel's Island. The Dino Attack agents made their way through the jungle. While in the jungle, they found Kat, who joined them on their journey to the volcano on the center of the island.. To scale the mountain, David made a formula that used acid and rope. Upon scaling the mountain, David's magnetic serum exploded, and due to that, a hole was blown into the side of the volcano that led into Ogel Command Center. After tunneling, due to a lucky coincidence, they reached the Trouble Train Depot. However, they were attacked by Ogel Drones who believed they were infiltrating the base. Eventually, this misunderstanding was cleared up and the Dino Attack agents went on the Trouble Train to the Goo Caverns. The Goo Caverns After the journey, the Dino Attack Agents arrived at the Goo Caverns. After setting up camp, David suggested to use G-16 to stabilize the caverns. After Coral arrived, the G-16 was supplied, and David, Zyra, Rex, and Claw worked together to spread it in one part of the Goo Caverns. However, in an attack by Mutant Dinos, the group was scattered, and David fell into the hands of Agent Chase. Mistaken for a civilian, he was taken to an Agents prison in LEGO City. He did manage to capture a glimpse of Kat, ironically his last. He did manage to get the other prisoners to riot, allowing him the chance to escape. He then fled to Dino Attack Headquarters. After hearing that the forces of Dr. Rex had tricked the submarine carrying the Dino Attack agents out of the Goo Caverns into going back, David went to the Agents Defense Organization Headquarters and demanded a helicopter to the Agents' camp at the caverns. He managed to get the helicopter to the caverns, and went to help the Dino Attack agents there. After another spell there, he and the other Dino Attack agents returned to the Dino Attack Headquarters via the Trouble Sub. LEGO Island Soon, the Dino Attack agents were briefed on a new mission. David and other idealist agents were sent to LEGO Island, although they did not know that realist agents were secretly sent to a mission to Antarctica. After customizing his Fire Hammer into one that was more suited to his science interests, he was airlifted to LEGO Island. He did return to Dino Attack Headquarters after a while, but soon he went back to LEGO Island via the SS LEGO. He managed to get there in the end. However, when he went along with Lieutenant Joshua to help the battle at the LEGO Island Laboratory, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 tore the Constructopedia. He and the other Dino Attack agents were transported to the Torn World. David was able to briefly contact Elizabeth Winsor and a group of divers via radio. However communications were cut off after he unsuccessfully tried to restore a part of LEGO Island by putting a constructopedia page in a different book cover. After a long battle with the Brickspider Bot v1.0 David and the other agents were finally able to restore the baseplate page to the constructopedia and leave the Torn World and return to LEGO Island. Idealist vs. Realist Conflict When David heard about the realist vs. idealist conflict, he sought an end to it. He compiled the Petition of Idealistic Views to proclaim an idealistic viewpoint. However this resulted in him becoming the target of a assassination attempt by Duke, who attempted to hide bombs in the building where the meeting was taking place. He and Dr. Smith managed to deactivate the bombs. After Duke revealed himself, he was arrested by the police. David then left to help with the relief effort. Relief Effort Work David teamed up with Enter and Return (as well as the ambulance driver). He transported back one patient before meeting his grandfather. After that, he saw that Semick had the Constructopedia. He then went over to Elizabeth, who had retrieved some pages. They then went to the LEGOLAND Board of Shipping building at the LEGO City harbour. After Semick arrived with the Constructopedia, the receptionist gave the pages back to them. However, they found that one of the divers, Dan, had still got a page. They tracked him down, and eventually managed to get the page (after the police had arrested Dan). Then there was a conflict over what should happen to the Constructopedia. The government and agents wanted to take it for safe-keeping, where as the Dino Attack agents wanted the leaders of Dino Attack to come to a solution. Eventually, they traveled to Antarctica, where they finally agreed that the Informaniac could have it for safe-keeping. Adventurers' Island After that, David and the other Dino Attack agents were briefed on their next assignment: to find a Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island. David managed to find a newly-promoted Zenna preparing a T-1 Typhoon to travel to the island. After arriving at Adventurers' Island, David, along with Zenna and the rest of her party, met up with Kate Bishop, a young rookie agent who had been stationed on the island. The next morning, Kate explained the details of the mission to the group, during which time she had a long conversation with David regarding the background of the Maelstrom. Eventually, David left to try and locate the temple. However, he was unexpectedly ambushed by Cam O'Cozy. David managed to work out that Cam was being unnaturally controlled. He manged to throw a bucket of water onto Cam, which shut down the electronic chip controlling him, and knocked him out. He was then captured by Dr. Cooper, a former Ogel ally, who had used Cam to get info about Adventurers' Island. He was flown to Cooper's base and put into a cell. However, the cell door was suffering from rot, and David easily managed to escape. He then escaped the base by stealing Cooper's helicopter. He landed back on Adventurers' Island, where he was met by agents Jeff and Peter, who took him back to the camp. Attack on the XERRD Fortress David, Jeff and Peter was assigned gun posts on the Renaissance, a T-1 Typhoon piloted by Rotor. They distracted XERRD long enough for a stealth team to get into the XERRD Fortress. However, a T-1 Typhoon was shot down, so after the shooting had stopped, Peter volunteered to inspect the damage on the shot-down helicopter. After Peter said that he would be around half-an-hour, and didn't mind if David and Jeff went off to help Rotor, David and Jeff left Peter to do his work. However, mysteriously, when David found Rotor, he suddenly noticed that Jeff was not with him. He took it for granted that Jeff had gone to another Dino Attack agent, and volunteered to go back to the main camp and get some medics to attend to the wounded. Rotor accepted the offer, and David set off to the camp. Half-way through the hour's journey, David sat down for a minute to drink some of his water. He thought he heard footsteps in the background, and was bewildered. However, he didn't hear them afterwards, and decided that he had imagined it. Back at the camp, he asked a doctor if any medics could be spared. The doctor gave David the service of two medics, who happened to be Enter and Return. After they loaded a specially-adapted ambulance, the three set off back to the battlefront. Once they arrived, David instructed Enter and Return to set up a medical area behind the ambulance. He then reported back to Rotor, who instructed him to take up an attacking position on the battlefront. While looking through his binoculars, he spotted the skeleton mummies that had been set on the attacking agents. He at once reported this to Rotor, who gave the order to open fire on the skeleton mummies and mutant Pterosaurs that were attacking at the same time. David had the idea to fire Rocket-Propelled Grenades at the mummies, to blow up their bones. He tried it, and to his relief, it worked. However, at this point, Rotor gave the order to retreat, so as to draw the mutant Pterosaurs from the fortress. David quickly boarded a T-1 that was taking off. When the T-1s were over the coastline of Adventurer's Island, a missile launched from the shore narrowly missed another T-1. David scanned the coastline with his radar, and found a small structure, which he theorized to be a missile launcher. To be continued... Post-War David was inspired to lend his scientific knowledge to the defeat of the Maelstrom. He got a ticket on the next flight to Nimbus System and joined the Paradox faction of Nexus Force. Abilities and Traits David is quite friendly, but hates large crowds and noise. He holds strong idealistic values, even hosting a meeting with other idealists to determine what course of action Dino Attack should take in response to the realists' secret black ops mission in Antarctica. As a professor, David is a chemist and can figure out how to operate very complicated machinery and make complicated sums. Trivia *David is the primary character of imperial officer in both Dino Attack RPG and Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, David was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:imperial officer Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded